memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/H.I.V.E. base destroyed
On the bridge of the Kingston the crew are looking at the H.I.V.E. base on the MSD as they're trying to figure out what to do with it. I can have a engineering and science team down there right now seeing how they were able to construct Jem'Hadar fighters and clone Jem'Hadar warriors Captain Tyson says as he looks at Team Arrow. Typhuss (Red Arrow) turns to him. No, destroy the base Captain, its too dangerous to have around says Red Arrow as he looks at John. Starfleet wants me to send a team down there and see how they were able to create Jem'Hadar warriors and build Dominion warships, I informed them of the Jem'Hadar problem and they want results and beaming down there before we destroy the base is the best option Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss (Red Arrow). Commander Mitchell looks at him. Sir, we're ready to go Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Captain Tyson. He looks at her and nods. Now if things get out of hand we'll beam you back and take the base out Commander is that clear Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She nods at her and heads out to the transporter room. In the base Commander Mitchell, Lieutenant Y'Cari, Lieutenant Hailey, Commander Tucker, Doctor Murphy, and a squad of Marines beam down as they activate their SIMs beacons and start searching for the information. Whoa they have a ton of information on the Dominion from Starfleet's first encounter in 2370 to the start of the war with the Dominion Commander Tucker says as he's looks at the screen downloading information on the construction of the Jem'Hadar vessels. Doctor Murphy is scanning the genetic lab with her medical tricorder not only scanning the breeding devices but scanning for bio-signs from the H.I.V.E. soldiers that were guarding the Jem'Hadar during their aging but found none alive. In the ready room of the Kingston John is looking over crew reports as well as the causality list during the Jem'Hadar assault when the doors chimed. Come Captain Tyson says as he puts the padd down. And Red Arrow walks into the room with a guard escorting him. Wait outside Major Captain Tyson says as he looks at the MACO. The officer nods as he walks outside the doors closed and Typhuss removes his mask to give John some advice on the situation. That base should be destroyed I don't what H.I.V.E. making more Jem'Hadar then we would have a big problem on our hands says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at his friend. As soon as the away team returns with the information that Starfleet wants we'll take it out with a spread of photons, just let the Arctic defense outpost know that there's gonna be a big shockwave John says as he looks at Typhuss. You do it I'm not wearing my Starfleet uniform says Typhuss as he looks at John and puts his mask back on and his hood on. Sir the away team has returned from the surface with the Jem'Hadar tech an officer says over the com. Captain Tyson and Red Arrow walk out of the ready room onto the bridge. On the bridge the H.I.V.E. base is on the viewer. Lieutenant Hailey warn the Arctic defense outpost there's going to be a large shockwave Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. She nods and sends the message. Three quantum torpedoes are locked onto the base sir Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at the Captain. Captain Tyson sits in the chair. Fire Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Y'Cari pressed the fire button on the console. The torpedoes lance out of the Kingston and flies down to the surface and strikes the base and destroys it. On the bridge Commander Y'Cari looks at Captain Tyson. Target destroyed sir Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at the Captain. He breathes a sigh of relief. In sickbay Doctor Murphy is looking over the medical data when Captain Tyson walks into the medical bay. Doctor report how is our patient? Captain Tyson says as he looks at Doctor Murphy. She looks at him. He's resting I was able to treat the burns and internal bleeding he'll make a full recovery sir Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Captain Tyson and Captain Kira after he changed out of his Red Arrow suit. Captain Kira walks over to his father then turns to Doctor Murphy. Can I talk to my dad alone Doctor Murphy says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Murphy. She looks at Captain Kira. Sure just keep it brief he needs his rest sir Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Captain Kira. He nods and both Carol and John leaves. Typhuss what's going on where am I? Victor says as he looks at his son. You're aboard the starship Kingston, you are safe dad says Typhuss as he looks at Victor. He smiles as he sits up holding his side. Ah, I feel like I've been kicked several times in the gut Victor says as he looks at his son. Typhuss tries to get him to lay down. Dad you need to rest says Typhuss as he looks at Victor. He looks at him. What is it you wanna talk about? Victor says as he looks at his son. Typhuss looks at him. Why you have a problem with me being a vigilante says Typhuss as he looks at Victor. He looks at him. I lost my little girl Prue and the thought of you being out there risking your life when you told me you wanted to be a Starfleet officer I was worried about that but I'm use to you wearing that uniform not that suit Victor says as he looks at Typhuss. I made a promise to Oliver that I would help with his mission in Star City, I can't leave the team and Oliver they need my help its my life and you can't just tell me to stop because I'm not, if you can't get use to it that's not my problem its yours says Typhuss as he looks at Victor. Typhuss leaves sickbay. In the engineering room he walks in and looks at Commander Tucker. Captain I was just about to call you I was looking at this information we got from the H.I.V.E. base on how they were able to construct those Jem'Hadar fighters Commander Tucker says as he looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at Commander Tucker. Look I had a long day and I need to get out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tucker. I know the feeling sir I've been working on our power relays all day long after that fight and I feel like I never left the engine room, I'll send my report to your ready room on the Intrepid along with a report to Captain Tyson and good night sir Commander Tucker says as he looks at Captain Kira. On Earth in the Arrowcave the team are having a meeting when Typhuss walks out of the elevator. Typhuss are you all right? Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at team. Laurel, can I talk to you and Oliver alone says Typhuss as he looks at them. Laurel and Oliver follow Typhuss to the other side of the cave. Ok Typhuss what's up you're feeling kinda down Laurel says as she sat next to Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and Oliver. My dad doesn't want me being a vigilante, he doesn't want to lose me like he lost Prue when she died says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel and Oliver. Oliver looks at him. What do you want Typhuss? Oliver asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Oliver. I made a promise to you that I would help you in your mission, I want to help you and that's what I'm going to do its my life not my dad's says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver.